Disappear
by Raven in Flight
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 4th year and after Titan's Curse when Nico ran away. So Harry is a Son of Thanatos and he is also Nico's guardian and mentor. But when Harry is tortured by Lord Voldemort, Nico will stop at nothing to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh

Nico was practically at the edge of his seat, worried beyond measure. Where was Harry? What really worried him was that he could see the soul of Cedric Diggory being judged in the underworld. He was sure Harry was alive but that didn't exactly reassure him. He chanced a glance at the Ron and Hermione, their faces shone with the same panic he was feeling.

Then suddenly screams erupted from the stands. Nico looked quickly at the entrance of the maze. Horror filling him, Harry was there sprawled on the ground bleeding and breathing weakly. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he was shaking slightly. He could already see a shadowy outline of Thanatos, he mouthed, "Save him quickly. You know that I cannot interfere."

Nico didn't even hesitate about shadow traveling to where Harry was. Harry needed his help, he was dying.

Harry's eyes were half lidded, pain-filled green eyes peeking out. "Can you hear me Harry?" He saw the son of Thanatos nod a little then Harry coughed harshly making his whole body shudder. To Nico's panic, he saw Thanatos' outline getting clearer that was bad, very bad. "Somebody get him to the hospital wing!" he yelled.

A couple of mediwizards rushed out of the crowd floating Harry onto a stretcher.

….

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him go inside. "That is no scene for an eleven-year-old boy" She shivered. "Trust me the injuries he has sustained are horrible. Best for you to not see"

Nico let out a frustrated sigh. He had to see Harry. He had already lost Bianca; he wasn't going to lose Harry, too. But he knew the matron would kick him out and besides the Hogwarts wards worked on shadow travel. The one who made them had done it so perfectly he wondered if a child of Hephaestus had done it. So for an agonizing hour he waited until finally he was permitted to see Harry.

The teen looked horrible. He was paler than usual and the faint outline of bruises was still there. But at least he was conscious.

"Harry! What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it", Harry's voice was hoarse.

"Okay ", responded Nico, shocked. Harry was one of the strongest and bravest person he ever knew and it hurt him to see his friend like this.

"I- I'll tell you tomorrow just not… now", Harry's voice was filled with pain. "Tell dad and Hecate that I'm fine"

Nico nodded. Harry might act strong and he really was. But he had a limit too, he was only human. Demigod or not, he had a breaking point like everyone else.

"Take care of yourself", Nico said. Harry managed a weak smile.

"'Kay"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Oh my gods. Thank you guys, I checked my email and saw that loads of people were actually following this story. (- gives everyone a virtual cookie) Now on with the story…

P.S. Once again, I do not own HP or PJ. The wonderful J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.

Nico's eyes were blazing. He was furious after seeing Harry's memory in the Pensieve (Harry had been too weak to tell him) and how he had been treated by the snake- like man and his followers. He wanted to send the Furies after him and then send him to the Fields of Punishment and –

"Nico, I was talking to you", said Hades with Persephone and Demeter at his side. C She was visiting Persephone saying things like, "You never call" and "Don't you ever pity your poor lonely mother".)

"Sorry, I was just –thinking"

"About the son of Thanatos", his father finished for him. He didn't reply still imagining the horrible things he would do to the Dark Lord.

"I have a quest for you Nico" Nico's eyes widened, it was the first time that he was going to take a quest and offered by his father, no less.

"What is it?"

His father gave him a grim smile. "I want you to merge the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul together."

So Nico had been right, Voldemort's presence even in the memory, seemed dark and insubstantial. "Di immortales! He made Horcruxes!"

Horcruxes were the darkest way mortals gifted with magic had found out to live longer. A Horcrux was basically a container of a soul, not the whole one but a piece. Nico shuddered. It was the most evil type of magic he knew. The worst part was the process, you had to actually kill someone to achieve it and then do a particular spell to bind your soul with an object.

"How many did he create?" Nico asked, slowly.

"Seven", Hades said in distaste. "Me, Hecate, and Thanatos are not particularly pleased with this human if you can still call him that he has done things so atrocious even we, gods were shocked."

Nico was disgusted. He wasn't shell- shocked, though, he had killed Harry's parents and other countless mortals. Magical and non magical alike and tried to kill Harry on more than one occasion.

"So I just have to merge them?" he asked.

"Yes but it will not be easy. Also, just merge not destroy", his father added.

"Alright. I accept the quest", said Nico. _Anything for revenge,_ he thought.

This Voldemort should have known better than to mess with Nico di Angelo's friend.

_Harry POV. _

I woke up with white- hot pain throbbing inside of me. Gods, it hurt. My throat felt raw from all the screaming and he could tell that the blade that Voldemort used was cursed or at least, poisoned. He still fell the throbbing soreness the torture curses left all over his body.

"Water", he croaked.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing to his side, clutching a glass of water which Harry gratefully drank.

"How are you feeling Potter?" she asked, feeling his forehead. He shivered, he realized that he was covered in cold sweat.

"You're burning up. Lie down and I'll get a Fever Reducing Potion", the matron said.

Harry lied down immediately. Resting felt like a good thing to do. When Madam Pomfrey came back, she handed him a vial of green potion. He felt his fever subside.

"Thanks", he said.

"Now, rest up Mister Potter and call me if you need anything", she said. He nodded.

Harry closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Unfortunately, his dreams were not peaceful.

He heard Nico talking to Hades. He was offering Nico a quest but before Harry found out what it was about. The dream shifted.

It was Voldemort pacing around a room. After a minute or so, he yelled, "Wormtail get in here!"

"Yes my Lordship", said Wormtail. Harry's heart filled with resentment as he stared at the man who had betrayed his parents.

"The ritual it went wrong-"

"-But I did everything you asked my Lord"

"And forgot one major detail, you should have added the blood of the spare. A blood of an innocent. Do not interrupt me Wormtail", when Wormtail opened his mouth to speak.

"It would have increased my power but no matter. When, I finally succeed in capturing Potter, I will do the ritual", said Voldemort.

Great, the Dark Lord wanted to kidnap him again and use him for a ritual that would increase his powers.

He would've heard more if someone had not shaken him awake. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up. It was Sirius.

Another A/N: So another chapter done! Please review and give suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm alive! *dodges furious readers. I'm sorry, I've been so busy in school and I was still thinking about the next chapter for this. BTW, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the support. Now on with the story…

To say that Thanatos, Hecate, and Hades were pissed was an understatement. They were seething with rage. Thanatos was not pleased. A sadistic psychopath was after his only son, and said psychopath that had sadistic tendencies, evaded him for years, and could perform powerful magic, and also had the nerve to torture his son. He was very far from pleased.

Hecate was seething. One of her chosen mortals was actually attempting to "improve" (destroy, really) the world, _her _world that she had built from scratch, and trying to murder it's soon to be Savior.

Hades felt like going on a rampage. A mere mortal had shattered his soul to seven pieces, evaded going to his kingdom, and sent thousands of souls to him. Needles deaths. The Death Line was already filled with traffic as it is, thank you very much.

Yep, the gods of the underworld were furious at one certain Dark Lord.

_Harry POV_

"Sirius," Harry attempted a weak grin which looked more like a grimace than anything. He was still feverish.

"Hey pup," said Sirius. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, like I've been stampeded on by hippogriffs. Otherwise, I'm fine."

"You sure?" pressed Sirius.

"Yes," he said. Sirius looked at him squarely in the eye.

"You'll pull through Harry."

"I know."

A/N: Sappy ending. Forgive me. I'm sick :/


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally finished chapter four! :) I'll try to update weekly. So no worries. BTW, I'm accepting challenges. (Honestly, ask me for anything and I'll write it for you!)

Nico was thrilled. Sure, he was nervous but still. He could finally get revenge for Harry, and make him proud by doing his quest. No one hurts Harry. If anyone even dare harm one messy hair on Harry's head, Nico swore he'd send them to the deepest pits of Tartarus. After this, no one would mess with Nico di Angelo and his friends.

After a while, the adrenaline died down, and anxiety crept in. His mind suddenly was full of questions. Where could he find the Horcruxes? He could sense souls, but did it still apply if the soul was in pieces? How did you even merge Horcruxes? He'd neglected to ask his father. Which sucks, oh well.

He just knew that a totally obsessed guy like Tom Riddle wouldn't leave his precious Horcruxes unguarded. He bet that there would be loads of enchantments and nasty curses to protect them. Ugh. That was just one of his problems. He wondered vaguely if Hecate could loan him some magic powers. Just for a little while, to do the quest. He dismissed the idea quickly, Hecate wasn't the give-away-powers type, if she ever there would be a price. It would have been really cool to be a demigod, and be one of Hecate's blessed. But horribly dangerous.

Zeus tended to get a little lightning bolt- happy. His uncle already wanted to kill him because he was a son of Hades, and if he was a wizard… He shuddered at that. The horror.

He'd send an Iris message to his dad later about the quest later.

Right now, he just _had_ to visit Harry. Harry. What would he do without Harry? He'd only met him last summer when he was grieving over Bianca. They'd grown close quickly. Nico regarded Harry as his "big brother", and Harry regarded him as his "little bro" (Even though there was hardly a difference between their heights, and technically he was way older than Harry.) There was just something about Harry that screamed leader and adult. Nico felt oddly comforted just by Harry's presence. Harry was his anchor. If Harry hadn't comforted him when Bianca died, he wouldn't be half as cheerful as he usually was. He couldn't even bear the thought of the son of the death god dying. He wouldn't bear it.

With that comforting thought, he faded into the shadows.

…

He appeared straight into the Hogwarts infirmary. Wards or not. That didn't stop him and Harry from shadow traveling. (Harry told him, it would've been great if he learned that power in his second year. He and Ron wouldn't have needed to steal Ron's father's car and they wouldn't have crashed into the Whomping Willow. Long story.)

Nico headed over to the only occupied bed. Screens hid the occupant from view. He pulled them aside gently.

Harry was curled up in a fetal position, and his eyes were closed. Nico was pretty sure he was still awake, though. Judging by his breathing, and the tenseness of his shoulders. Sirius was at Harry's feet as Padfoot. He looked like either a ginormous black dog, or a very small hellhound.

"Harry," he called softly. Harry's eyes immediately snapped open. Harry smiled weakly. "Nico."

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. Harry's definition of fine was "not dead".

Harry rolled his eyes at me. "Sore, and a bit feverish but Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion," he admitted.

See? Typical Harry.

"So dad gave me a quest…"

Nico told him about everything; how Hades, Hecate, and Thanatos were pissed off at Voldemort. The quest Hades assigned him. When Nico told him about the Horcruxes, his eyes widened. "It makes sense. During his little monologue, he said something about going further on the path of immortality than others." Harry shook his head. "If the guy did good things with his magic, I'm sure Hecate would have been more than happy to oblige. As it is…" He shook his head. He continued talking. When Nico finished, he studied the boy's face closely.

"So- let me get this straight. You're going to go on a dangerous quest to hunt for a psycho's, albeit a powerful one, alone?" Harry shook his head at his little bro. "I'm coming with you."

"But," Nico bit his lip, looking at Harry. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a little boy. He was over forty, for Hades' sake! Harry had awesome adventures all the time, and he managed.

"But what?" said Harry, then he added softly, "You don't need to prove anything Nico."

How was Harry able to read him so well? He was a closed book, he had learned to keep his emotions at bay; when he was still mourning Bianca. Bianca- If only he could speak to her…

"Besides, you'll need someone to do magic-"Harry started, when Nico cut him off.

"We could bring Hermione," he blurted out, and blushed. He had a secret crush on Hermione. Gods, did he have a thing for smart and pretty girls. (Annabeth and Hermione.)

Harry gave him a wry grin. "We could. I'll just ask Hecate to do that spell on us. I hate the Tracer." Harry made a face. "Save us a fat lot of trouble."

"It's settled," Harry announced. "You, me, and Hermione if she accepts."

We were bringing Hermione? Di immortales. So much for staying focused on the quest…

A/N: You might ask why didn't Harry shadow travel away from Voldemort. Remember Harry was injured and stuff in the maze, let's just assume that he didn't have enough energy to shadow travel, etc.

P.S. Should I make the chapters longer, or what?

P.P.S. Once again, I'm taking challenges. Whoever wants to read something, I could write it for you.

*Holds up a sign of: Will write ANYTHING, for more followers.


End file.
